


Queen by Fight

by Liadt



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen by Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ landcomm a_war_of_roses bingo. Prompt: bad-ass princess.

"What an appalling, demeaning display," said Adam, slumped on a wooden bench.

"I wouldn't say that. With your cape swirling out, you made being knocked out look very mod," said Georgie. She leant over him and proceeded to fan him with a palm leaf.

"You mistake my meaning," said Adam, taking an ice filled towel off Simms and holding it against his cheek. "I was referring to the way the Princess is forced to fight a man to prove she is worthy of being crowned queen." 

"It is unfair," agreed Georgie. "Why should a man be automatically better than a girl. Imagine if she'd had to fight a bloke who was a complete wimp, that wouldn't have proved anything."

Adam sighed. "Look at the Princess."

"She looks elated. Glowing almost." Georgie frowned, she knew Adam was going to find fault.

"Her expression is of no consequence when you consider her body."

"Mr Adamant! She's knocked your Victorian prudishness out too. I can't say I'm surprised your kink is for warrior princesses. No wonder you want women to keep out of scrapes - they'd distract you from thumping villains."

Adam considered sighing for a second time. "I was calling attention to the bruises left on her body. The barbarity of letting her risk her feminine form..."

"She'll be OK in a few days time. And you had to make the fight convincing, otherwise I would have been thrown to the crocodiles."

"If Mr Adamant had refrained, I doubt you would have come to harm. If the retina burning colour clash of your dress didn't do for the poor, reptilian beasts, the pattern alone would have repelled them," said Simms.

"Hey! This dress cost a packet from Biba."

Adam gave in and did sigh for a second time. He couldn't do much else, not with the ringing headache the Princess had given him as a parting gift, ahead of her coronation.


End file.
